The Frog Prince
by evangerain
Summary: Naruto dikutuk menjadi katak. Dan ia harus mendapatkan ciuman dari Sakura agar ia kembali menjadi manusia lagi. Akankah Naruto berhasil? Warning Inside, Happy Birthday Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THE FROG PRINCE © RAIN VEGARD

**CHAPTER 1**

Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda itu tetap berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kakinya terasa berat untuk dibawa berlari namun ia terus berlari. Keringat telah membasahi tubuhnya. Balutan kaos hitam dan celana pendeknya tampak kotor. Pemuda itu terus berlari, namun tujuannya belum jelas. Ia hanya terus berlari kedepan. Ia merasa dipanggil oleh seseorang.

Sebuah titik cahaya ada di depannya. Dibalik pohon itu. Akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah danau yang luas. Airnya tenang dan jernih. Cahaya matahari yang memantul di air menyilaukan mata biru saphire pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tampak dari kejauhan seseorang duduk di atas batu ditepi dananu.

"Kemarilah Naruto." panggil orang tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu merasa mengenali suara milik orang itu. Ia memantapkan langkahnya untuk mendekati orang tersebut. Rambutnya putih panjang, Naruto mengenali orang itu.

"Kakek?" suara Naruto terdengar ragu. "Kakek Jiraiya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya ini aku kakekmu. Mendekatlah."

Narutopun semakin mendekat pada orang yang tidak lain adalah kakek Jiraiya, kakeknya sendiri. "Apa yang kakek lakukan di sini?"

"Ayo ikut aku." kakek bernama Jiraiya itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya menurut, ia sendiri tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana.

Dalam sekejap kakek Jiraiya dan Naruto sampai disebuah tempat. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu tempat apa ini. hanya ada sebuah bangunan jepang kuno yang dikelilingi kolam. Oh ini onsen, tempat pemandian air panas. Naruto akhirnya sadar ia ada dimana.

"Kenapa kakek membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Jiraiya menyeringai. Dan Naruto sudah tahu artinya itu. "Aku tidak ikutan!" tegasnya langsung sebagai penolakan. Ia sudah tahu maksud kakek mesum itu. Mengintip wanita mandi. 'Enak saja! Emang aku cowok apaan?' batin Naruto.

"Aku pulang saja." ucap Naruto sambil berbalik.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Naruto!" cegah Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan apa-apa. Tapi ingatlah pesanku, jangan pernah membunuh seekor katakpun kalau kau tidak mau terkena kutukan."

"Eh?" Naruto berbalik setelah mendengar kata yang baru saja diucapkan kakek Jiraiya dan sudah tidak mendapati kakeknya yang berdiri ditempat tadi.

"Kakek? Kakek mesum! Kakek Jiraiya?" Naruto berusaha memanggil-manggil kakeknya tadi. "Apa maksudnya itu? Tidak boleh membunuh seekor katakpun kalau tidak mau kena kutukan?" gumamnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan bunyi dentuman keras di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seekor katak berukuran raksasa yang tengah melompat-lompat kearahnya. Naruto pun memilih untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia tidak mau tertimpa katak raksasa itu. Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga namun naas, ia tersandung batu dan nyebur ke kolam. Iapun basah kuyub.

"Uzumaki Narutooooo...Banguuuunnn!" segayung air berhasil mendarat ke muka Naruto.

"Tolooooonnngggg.." teriak Naruto. Ia segera bangun. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Jadi? Pertemuannya dengan kakek Jiraiya itu hanya mimpi? Ya tentu saja mimpi. Kakek Jiraiya kan sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya seorang gadis yang berdiri disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Kenapa kau teriak minta tolong? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." gadis itu sedikit emosi.

"Tidak..aku..aku hanya bermimpi. Tapi kenapa kamu ada disini?" jawab Naruto.

"Siapa suruh pintu kamarmu gak dikunci. Tidurmu itu seperti babi tahu. Ya sudah. Cepat pakai bajumu! Nanti kau terlambat lagi ke sekolah." gadis bernama Sakura itupun keluar dari kamar apartemen Naruto.

Ya namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut pink. Matanya bewarna hijau zambrud. Dari kecil ia dan Naruto sudah bertetanggan, besar bersama dan bahkan selalu ada di satu sekolah yang sama. Sakura sebenarnya adalah gadis yang cantik, cerdas dan ceria. Ia juga gadis yang kuat -dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Namun ia selalu emosional alias suka marah-marah. Juga suka nyuruh-nyuruh orang seenaknya. Karena dari kecil sudah bersama, Naruto diam-diam menyimpan perasaan suka pada Sakura. Ia sudah menunjukkan terang-terangan dengan sikapnya. Sayang, Sakura tidak pernah menyukai Naruto. Perasaannya pada Naruto tidak lebih hanya sekedar sahabat.

"Iya-iya!" dengan malas Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan ini.

Bel tanda masukpun berbunyi. Semua murid Konoha High School sudah memasuki ruangan kelasnya masing-masing. Naruto dan Sakura ada di kelas 2-B program IPA.

"Sakura-chan. Aku lupa bikin PR Biologi." ucapnya sambil menepuk lembut punggung Sakura yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau ini! aku sudah memperingatimu kan semalam?" emosi Sakura tertahan.

"Hehe. Aku lupa." Naruto nyengir.

"Baiklah. Hanya kali ini saja." dikeluarkannya juga buku PR Biologinya dan Naruto langsung menyambarnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Cepatlah sebelum Kakashi-sensei masuk!"

"Iya!"

Dengan ligat, tangan Naruto menyalin semua jawaban PR yang dikerjakan Sakura. Tidak sampai 5 menit kelima jawaban berhasil ia salin.

Tidak lama kemudian Hatake Kakashi masuk. Guru Biologi mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." ucap Kakashi.

"Pagi sensei." jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo masuk." perintah Kakashi pada anak baru yang sedari tadi berdiri di luar ruangan kelas.

Masuklah si anak baru. Semua mata memandang kearahnya. Semua murid perempuan menahan napasnya. Semua murid laki-laki menahan kupingnya. Dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA...Ganteng banget.." teriak semua murid perempuan yang ada dikelas itu. Tidak terkecuali Haruno Sakura.

"Tenang anak-anak. Tenanglah. Biarkan dia memperkenalkan dirinya dulu" Kakashi mencoba meredam teriakan-teriakan kagum dari murid-murid wanitanya.

"Ayo nak, perkenalkan dirimu." perintah Kakashi lagi pada murid baru itu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." suara bariton pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu seolah-olah mampu menyihir semua murid perempuan yang ada diruangan kelas itu.

Semua murid laki-laki tidak tahan dengan suasana ini.

"Rumahmu dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino, teman sebangku Sakura.

"Di komplek Uchiha." jawab pemuda berambut raven itu dengan wajah datar, membuat Naruto ingin muntah.

"Oooohh..." semua murid perempuan ber-oh-ria.

"Kamu sudah punya pacar Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ten-ten, gadis bercepol dua, membuat semua murid perempuan memandang kearahnya dan kembali lagi ke Sasuke. Mereka penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Belum." jawabnya datar lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" semua murid perempuan kembali berteriak. Bahkan ada yang berteriak "AKU MAU JADI PACARMU SASUKE-KUN."

Dalam sekejap Uchiha Sasuke menjadi idola. Membuat murid laki-laki iri padanya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Baiklah tenang semuanya!" Kakashi berhasil meredam kehebohan dikelasnya dengan pukulan mejanya. Semua terdiam.

"Sasuke, kau boleh duduk di sana, disebelah Naruto. Itu anak laki-laki yang berambut kuning itu." kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut dan sadar bahwa kursi di sebelahnya kosong.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto, semua pandangan murid perempuan tertuju kearahnya. Bahkan Sakura juga ikut memandang kagum kearahnya.

'Cih! Apa bagusnya rambut pantat ayam ini' batin Naruto. Ia tidak menyukai pemuda bermata onyx dan berwajah dingin itu yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Cih! Kau duduk disebelah sana saja." kata Naruto ketus pada Sasuke. Naruto berdiri dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah kursi Naruto. Setelah Sasuke duduk, iapun juga duduk di kursinya.

"Eh! Awas ya kau jangan macam-macam disini." ancam Naruto menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya pada Sasuke.

"Bodoh!" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Naruto kesal, ia dengar apa yang diucapkan si rambut pantat ayam itu. Dan ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura tiba-tiba berbalik dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya. Membuat Naruto blushing sesaat saat menemukan senyuman itu. Ia sadar, Sakura belum pernah memberikan senyum semanis itu padanya. 'Cih!'

"Hn." senyuman Sakura luntur seketika saat mendapat sambutan dari Sasuke. Membuat Naruto semakin tidak tahan.

"Aku Ino." gadis berambut pirang, teman sebangku Sakura juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda raven itu. Tapi mendapatkan sambutan yang sama dengan Sakura.

Semua murid perempuan yang juga ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke mengerubungi bangku Naruto. Sesak. Ia mual dengan semua hal ini. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Beruntung Kakashi-sensei kembali menguasai keadaan.

"Baiklah. Tenang semuanya. Ayo kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing."

Tampak kekecewaan pada murid perempuan yang ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Tapi tenang, masih ada jam istirahat.

"Kita mulai pelajaran kita. Tapi sebelumnya, ada pemberitahuan. Sabtu depan kita akan mengadakan praktek di lab." kata Kakashi. Semua murid mulai berkonsentrasi ke pelajaran.

"Praktek ini dilakukan dengan tujuan mengenal anatomi tubuh makhluk hidup. Jadi kita akan membelah perut Katak. Untuk masing-masing kelompok carilah 2 ekor katak. Kalau bisa yang berukuran besar. Ingat prakteknya 2 hari lagi. Jadi segeralah cari kataknya."

'Membelah perut katak? Itu artinya membunuh katak kan?' batin Naruto. Penjelasan Kakashi tadi membuat Naruto ingat dengan mimpinya. "Jangan pernah membunuh seekor katakpun kalau kau tidak mau kena kutukan." kata-kata kakek Jiraiya terngiang di telinganya. Ia jadi takut apakah kutukan itu benar-benar ada. 'Ah, itukan Cuma mimpi' batinnya lagi.

"Baiklah, kelompok akan dibagi. Kelompok 1 anggotanya, Kazuka Minoru, Kozui Ryou dan Midori Chika . Kelompok 2 anggotanya, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino dan Akimichi Chouji. Kelompok 3 anggotanya Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kelompok 4 bla bla bla bla dan seterusnya dan seterusnya."

Semua mata murid perempuan tertuju pada Sakura. Ia beruntung bisa sekelompok dengan Sasuke, idola baru dikelasnya. Membuat yang lain iri saja. Ada yang memandang sinis. Ada yang memandang tidak suka. Dan lain-lain. Padahal mereka sudah berharap akan sekelompok dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus sekelompok denganmu?" keluh Naruto. Ia benar-benar ditimpa sial. Pemuda disebelahnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kita sekelompok Sasuke-kun. Dan kau juga Naruto." raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah saat memandang Naruto.

"Kapan kita akan mulai menangkap kataknya eh?" pikiran licik ada di kepala Naruto. Ia tidak yakin si rambut pantat ayam ini bisa menangkap katak. Kelihatannya ia anak kota yang tidak pernah bermain dilumpur sawah. Dan kelihatannya dia juga anak manja.

"Besok saja ya Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah kalian saja." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah. Besok pulang sekolah di rawa belakang sekolah. Bagaimana?" usul Naruto lagi.

"Apa di sana banyak katak?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja banyak. Kau ingat saat aku mengerjai Kiba? Katak yang kumasukkan di lokernya itu berasal dari rawa belakang sekolah kita ini."

"Oh. Jadi kau yang mengerjainya?"

"Iya!"

"Dasar kau ini!" sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat dikepala Naruto.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Kau setuju?"

"Hn." yang mereka anggap sebagai Iya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Cukup diskusinya. Ayo kita mulai pelajaran. Tapi sebelumnya kumpulkan PR yang telah kuberikan minggu lalu."

Semua murid menyerahkan PR yang telah mereka kerjakan. Untung saja Sakura mau memberi contekan PR nya pada Naruto, kalau tidak sekarang ia pasti sudah dihukum lari keliling lapangan sepak bola yang ukurannya sangat luas itu, atau ia disuruh membersihkan kandang ayam milik Klub peternakan, atau ia disuruh menyapu halaman belakang sekolah. Semua hukuman itu sudah pernah dijalaninya. Penyebabnya karena tidak buat PR atau karna terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Keesokan harinya.

03.25 pm. Tepat saat pulang sekolah.

"Sakura-chan tidak lupa kan?"

"Tapi Naruto. Ini terlalu terik. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Di sana banyak pohon yang rindang, kamu bisa berteduh dengannya."

"Baiklah. Ayo Sasuke-kun."

"Eh. Pantat ayam jelek. Kau tidak takut lumpurkan?" tanya Naruto sinis pada Sasuke, pemuda raven yang dipanggilnya pantat ayam.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau memanggilnya begitu?"

"Hn. Tentu tidak Dobe!" ketus Sasuke tidak kalah sinis.

"Apa katamu? Teme pantat ayam!" Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" Sakura menyadari aura tidak menyenangkan dari mereka berdua.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa sih kalian?" Sakura tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi." Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Ia berniat akan membalasnya lagi saat di rawa nanti. "Kita lewat gerbang belakang saja. Ikuti aku." katanya lagi jalan duluan.

Sesampainya di rawa. Memang benar, suara katak sudah terdengar dimana-mana.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai." ucap Naruto. Ia segera menaruh tasnya di dekat pohon yang paling besar dan rindang di tepi rawa dan membuka sepatunya kemudian menggulung celana seragamnya yang panjang keatas hingga lutunya. Demikian juga dengan Sasuke. Sakura sempat shock dengan tempat yang didatanginya namun akhirnya ia buka juga sepatunya.

"Lihatlah. Di sana ada banyak." seru Sakura senang karena tidak perlu susah mencarinya hingga ke semak-semak. "Ayo tangkap Naruto"

"Okeh" dengan berjalan sangat pelan Naruto mendekati kerumunan katak. "Aku temukan yang paling besar"

"Ayo cepat tangkap." Sakura juga mengikuti Naruto.

"Eh Teme. Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja di sana? Kau takut dengan katak ya?" ledek Naruto.

Terpaksa, Sasuke akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya kedalam rawa penuh lumpur. Mungkin didalamnya juga ada ular. Tidak apa-apa, ia tidak takut ular.

"Naruto. Sebenanrnya aku jijik dengan katak." akhirnya Sakura mengaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah ikut menangkapnya."

"Tapi, aku kan tidak enak. Hanya kalian saja yang menangkapnya."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang menangkapnya. Kau duduk saja di bawah pohon itu. Lagipula matahari terlalu terik, nanti kau jadi hitam bagaimana?"

Mau tidak mau Sakura tersenyum juga mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia memandang Sasuke yang juga memberi isyarat tidak apa-apa. Sakurapun keluar dari rawa dan hanya duduk menyaksikan.

"Oi teme. Kau bisa menangkap katak?"

"Hn. Dobe. Tentu aku bisa." jawab Sasuke jengkel. Ia mencoba melangkah mendekati Naruto tapi baru satu langkah keseimbangannya hampir hilang dan ia hampir terjatuh, tapi ia berhasil mengendalikan diri lagi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa? Berjalan di lumpur saja kau tidak becus."

'Cih! Dobe sialan itu. Awas kau' batin Sasuke. Ia mencoba melangkah lagi. Namun terlalu licin. Akhirnya keseimbangan tubuhnya benar-benar hilang dan iapun terjatuh. Tepat terduduk didalam lumpur.

Tentu ini menyenangkan hati Naruto.

"Kyahahahahaaahaha.." Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat si rambut pantat ayam itu menderita.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Akukan hanya menolongmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Menyingkirlah. Akan kuhadapi si Dobe itu." Sasuke melangkah lagi. Kali ini ia berhasil tidak tergelincir. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" ucap Sasuke tepat di muka Naruto.

"Oh. Oke! Siapa yang berhasil menangkap seekor katak duluan dialah yang menang. Dan yang kalah adalah P-E-C-U-N-D-A-N-G." kata Naruto memberi tantangan pada Sasuke.

"Kaulah pecundangnya!" kata Sasuke menerima tantangan itu.

Diseberang sana, Sakura tampak panik. Ia tidak ingin terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka. Padahal baru kemarin mereka berkenalan, rasanya sudah seperti musuh bebuyutan tujuh turunan. "Semoga tidak akan terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka." harapan Sakura.

Kembali ke SasuNaru.

"Ayo kita mulai!"

"1..2..3.." aba-aba dari mereka berdua.

Dengan cekatan Naruto segera menangkap katak yang paling besar menurutnya yang sedari tadi sudah diincarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berusaha mencari-cari katak yang paling besar. Dapat. Sasuke segera mencoba menangkapnya tapi gagal. Katak itu berhasil lolos dari kejarannya. Begitu juga Naruto. Ia juga ikut melompat-lompat seperti katak untuk dapat berhasil menangkap katak incarannya.

Sasuke berhasil memojokkan katak. Tapi saat ia mencoba menangkapnya lagi katak itu berhasil lolos kembali. Katak itu melompat-lompat menjauhi Sasuke. Dengan tidak putus asa, Sasuke mengejar katak itu lagi.

Lumpur sudah terciprat kemana-mana. Bahkan seragam mereka juga sudah basah kuyup dan kotor terkena lumpur.

"Ayo. Kalian semangatlah." Sakura berteriak-teriak sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak ala pemandu sorak untuk memberikan semangat pada kedua pemuda yang sedang berusaha menangkap katak ditengah rawa.

Naruto juga tidak putus asa. Bahkan rambutnya juga sudah terkena cipratan lumpur. Wajahnya juga sudah hitam terkena lumpur.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Masih belum satupun diantara mereka yang berhasil menangkap katak. Tapi mereka pantang menyerah. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau dipanggil pecundang. Di seberang sana Sakura sudah berhenti bersorak, ia lelah karena mereka belum juga mendapatkan satu ekorpun katak. Sebenarnya ia tidak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan kedua pemuda itu, kenapa mereka sampai segitunya. Tapi Sakura terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu dan lebih memilih untuk duduk saja sambil menikmati semilir angin sore yang lewat.

Satu jam kemudian.

Ternyata menagkap katak itu tidak semudah pikirannya. Apalagi katak itu terlalu gesit, ditambah dengan keadaan lumpur yang licin. Naruto masih belum menyerah, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia berusaha menangkap katak itu lagi. Dengan sekali lompatan akhirnya Naruto berhasil menangkap seekor katak. Yah, katak yang paling besar menurutnya.

Melihat Naruto hampir berhasil menangkapnya, Sasuke juga mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya. Saat katak itu sedang berhenti diatas pematangan dengan sigap Sasuke berhasil menangkap katak itu. Walaupun sedikit jijik, tapi ia telah berhasil dengan jerih payahnya.

"Oi. Teme! Aku berhasil menangkapnya." Kata Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di pematangan itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang satu kaki katak yang berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Aku juga berhasil bodoh!" Sasuke juga mengangkat tangannya yang memagang satu kaki katak itu. Kelihatan dari wajahnya sebenarnya ia jijik pada katak. Tapi demi harga diri ia berhasil menghilangkan rasa jijiknya.

"Punyaku lebih besar dari padamu!"

"Hn. Terserah apa katamu. Aku mau pulang." kata Sasuke. Dan iapun berlalu menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di seberang sana.

"Cih!" Naruto juga mengikutinya.

"Sakura-chan..aku berhasil menangkapnya!" Naruto berlari kearah Sakura sambil memamerkan hasil tangkapannya.

"Kalian berhasil? Baguslah. Dua ekor sekali tangkap. Kalau begitu kalian kutraktir es krim. Pasti kalian lelah kan?"

"Wah. Es krim. Aku mau Sakura-chan."

"Tapi, eehh tunggu Naruto. Jauhkan dulu katak itu dariku."

"Di tasku ada kantung plastik. Kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk membawanya."

Sakura segera mencari kantung plastik yang dimaksud Sasuke di tasnya.

"Ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan plastik bewarna hitam itu.

"Hn."

"Baiklah ini. Tangkap!" Sakurapun melemparkannya ke Naruto, dan Naruto berhasil menangkapnya. Ia segera memasukkan katak hasil tangkapannya kedalam kantung plastik itu.

"Kau juga teme! Masukkan katak itu kesini."

Sesuai perintah Naruto, Sasuke memasukkan katak buruannya kedalam kantung itu.

"Tapi, siapa yang bawa pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebaiknya jangan aku!" tolak Sakura langsung. Naruto memandang Sasuke, dan disambut dengan gelengan kepala yang juga berarti menolak.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku yang bawa pulang." akhirnya Naruto bersedia dan memasukkan kantung plastik itu kedalam tasnya.

"Jangan lupa bawa besok ya Naruto dan jangan sampai mati!"

"Iya. Ayo kita pulang. Kamu janji mau mentraktir kami es krim kan Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak suka es krim. Aku pulang duluan saja."

"Kamu tidak suka es krim Sasuke-kun? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku traktir Naruto saja." tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Kau pulang saja sana, lagi pula es krimnya tidak enak kalau ada kau."

"Heeh kau ini!" sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat dikepala Naruto. "Tapi Sasuke-kun sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu itu. Tidak enakkan kau pulang seperti itu. Nanti kau dikira monster sawah."

Sebuah senyuman tipis, sangat tipis atau lebih tepatnya sebuah tarikan sudut bibir berhasil dilakukan Sasuke. Sakura ataupun Naruto tidak akan bisa melihat, saking tipisnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku juga harus membersihkan tubuhku dulu. Tidak enak makan es krim kalau tubuh sedang kotor." Narutopun beranjak ke sungai kecil yang ada di rawa itu. Airnya jernih.

Sasuke juga mengikuti Naruto, dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor terkena lumpur. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahan karena akan menyebabkan tubuhnya gatal-gatal. Tapi ia sudah berencana mandi air panas setelah pulang dari sini.

Setelah tubuh mereka benar-benar bersih, merekapun beranjak pulang. Hari memang telah sore. Bahkan matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Menandakan sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Baiklah, kita ke taman. Pasti di sana masih ada penjual es krim." ajak Sakura. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Sasuke-kun." katanya lagi sebagai salam perpisahan. Ia melambai pada Sasuke.

Arah rumah mereka berlawanan. Dan Sasuke kemudian berbalik menuju komplek perumahan Uchiha. Sebuah komplek perumahan mewah. Hanya untuk anggota clan Uchiha yang ada di Konoha.

Sesampainya di taman, syukurlah masih ada penjual es krim keliling yang mangkal di sana.

"Pilihlah sesuka hatimu Naruto."

"Hmm. Aku mau es krim Chocolate Banana sajalah."

"Baiklah. Ini pesanan anda." kata penjual es krim itu sambil menyerahkan es krimnya pada Naruto.

"Aku es krim Chocolate Strowberry."

"Yap. Ini nona."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Ini uangnya."

"Terima kasih kembali nona."

"Ayo kita duduk di sana saja Sakura-chan."

Sakurapun mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju kursi taman. Dan duduk di sana.

Naruto segera melahap es krim nya. Membuat Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Sakura juga mulai menikmati es krimnya. Sesekali ia tertawa lagi melihat Naruto yang makan es krim sampai belepotan.

Naruto senang saat melihat Sakura tertawa lepas seperti itu. Apalagi ia tertawa karenanya. Naruto tiba-tiba menatap Sakura. Membuat Sakura salah tingkah karena dipandangi terus.

"Apa?" tanyanya saat Naruto terdiam memandangnya.

"Ada es krim yang menempel di bibirmu." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya, tempat lokasi es krim yang menempel di bibir Sakura.

"Oh.." Sakura segera menghapusnya dengan jari tangannya. Ia sedikit malu sebenarnya.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Naruto. Menurutmu Sasuke-kun itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Eh? Teme pantat ayam?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya begitu?"

"Dia punya rambut yang aneh. Dan dia itu memang kurang ajar. Seenaknya memanggilku bodoh"

"Oh.. eh, menurutmu dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Hmm..dia menyebalkan, sok pintar, sok cool, ngomongnya irit dan lebih menyebalkan lagi kenapa dia yang jadi pusat perhatian aku yang kena dampaknya? Banyak cewe-cewe bahkan dari kelas lain menanyakan tentang si rambut pantat ayam itu padaku. Tanya nomor telefon lah, dia sudah punya pacar atau belum lah, minta dicomblangilah emang aku biro jodoh apa? Dan lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi dia itu selalu memanggilku bodoh. Oke aku jujur saja. Aku memang tidak suka padanya sejak aku melihat wajahnya di sekolah kita."

"Ohh..pantas saja. Tapi apa kau tahu soal keluarganya?"

"Keluarganya? Tidak. Tidak pernah. Aku juga tidak pernah menanyakan itu padanya. Aku bahkan hanya bicara seperlunya saja dengan dia. Hmm, kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Kau suka padanya ya?"

"Eh. Bukan begitu!" elak Sakura. Tapi wajahnya yang merona merah itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan. "Lagi pula, juga banyak cewe-cewe yang suka padanya kan?"

"Haha benar juga. Tapi kupikir mereka hanya menyukai luarnya saja. Oke. Dia memang kaya dan dia memiliki semua yang diinginkan cewe. Ah. Kenapa aku jadi memuji dia ya?"

"Ya. Benar juga katamu Naruto. Kebanyakan cewe hanya suka karena penampilan luarnya saja. Lagipula Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menceritakan keadaannya yang sebenarnya pada kita kan?"

"Iya-iya kamu benar Sakura-chan. Tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar suka padanya Sakura-chan."

"Ah. Apa sih Naruto? Mana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya, sedangkan aku belum tahu siapa dan bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya."

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya sudah hampir malam. Dan kau juga bau Naruto." Sakurapun bangkit berdiri dan melangkah untuk pulang.

"Eh. Tunggu Sakura-chan!" Naruto segera menyusulnya.

Selesai mandi, Naruto teringat dengan katak tadi yang ditangkapnya masih berada di dalam kantung plastik didalam tasnya.

"Semoga katak-katak itu tidak mati." gumamnya cemas. Kalau katak-katak itu mati Sakura bisa marah dan pasti ia akan disuruh mencari katak lagi malam ini juga. Dan Sasuke Teme itu akan memanggilnya pecundang besar yang tidak mampu menjaga dua ekor katak sampai besok. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan katak-katak itu. Syukurlah mereka maih bernapas. Iapun memindahkan mereka ke dalam kotak kaca bekas akuarium ikan. Ya mereka bisa bebas di sana, walaupun akuariumnya kecil. Tidak lupa ditutupnya permukaan akuarium itu agar katak-katak itu tidak melompat keluar. Tapi lubang udara masih terbuka sedikit untuk katak-katak itu bernapas.

"Naruto. Kau sudah makan malam?" suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang memandang katak-katak yang ada di dalam akuarium itu.

"Belum Sakura-chan. Aku sudah membeli ramen cup. Aku akan makan itu."

"Ah. Lagi-lagi kau makan ramen cup. Pantas saja kau selalu dikatai bodoh. Makananmu mana ada yang bernutrisi. Ayolah, makan dirumahku saja. Ibuku sudah masak yang enak."

"Ibumu buat ramen?"

BLETAK

Satu jitakan sukses menghiasi kepala Naruto.

"Ayo!" Sakura menarik Naruto dengan paksa. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dihadiahi jitakan.

Selesai makan malam di apartemen Sakura, Naruto kembali lagi ke apartemennya. Ia mulai mengerjakan PR setelah diingatkan Sakura untuk besok. Setelah itu ia tidur, ia terlalu lelah untuk kegiatan hari ini. Tapi matanya tidak mau terpejam, katak-katak itu berisik.

"Heh! Katak jelek. Diamlah! Aku tidak bisa tidur nih!" teriak Naruto frustasi. "Tapi kasian juga kalian ya. Besok kalian akan dibelah. Ngomong-ngomong soal belah itu artinya kami semua akan membunuh kalian ya? Hmm, mimpi itu, apa itu benar ya? Ah, semoga hanya mimpi belaka." Naruto berbicara sendiri saat matanya tidak mau terpejamkan. Tapi katak itu masih berisik. "Ah! Berisik sekali kalian!" akhirnya Naruto memilih memindahkan katak itu yang semula ditaruhnya di atas meja dekat jendela ke balkon kamarnya dan menutup pintunya agar suara katak itu tidak menganggunya lagi. Dan berhasil. Ia kembali tidur, tidak ada suara katak yang mengganggunya lagi. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau tertidur. Ia masih kepikiran tentang mimpinya kemarin.

"Ah. Kakek mesum itu hanya mengada-ada saja. Zaman sekarang kutukan gak berlaku lagi." Sebenarnya Naruto khawatir, kalau kutukan itu memang ada. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia akan berusaha menghindar untuk tidak ikut membelah katak itu. Iapun kembali tidur, dan kali ini berhasil, matanya terpejam. Dan mungkin akan dibangunkan paksa besok pagi.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N:**

**Hai semuaaaaa...saya kembali lagi. Setelah sekian lama saya menghilang, saya kengen dengan FFn walaupun sedang banyak kerusuhan, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat fict. Saya kangen saat-saat saya begadang untuk membuat satu fict. Heheh masih belum jelas ya ceritanya? Wong ini masih prolog kok. Jadi ikutin aja terus ya (ngarep). Baiklah, seperti biasa saya minta riview-nya ya. Maaf kalau fictnya jelek. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

(^^)

-**Rain Vegard-**


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THE FROG PRINCE © RAIN VEGARD

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruto merasa ia dipanggil lagi oleh seseorang. Ia sedang duduk di tepi sebuah kolam. Menikmati pemandangan kolam yang menurutnya indah. Ia memilih untuk berjalan mengelilingi kolam yang cukup luas itu.

Sampailah ia di suatu tempat, masih di tepi kolam. Ia melihat seseorang duduk di tepi kolam itu, sepertinya orang itu sedang memancing. Naruto mengenali orang itu dari belakang. Kakek Jiraiya.

"Kakek?"

"Oh. Kau rupanya Naruto. Kemarilah. Aku sedang memancing ikan. Kau mau ikan bakar?"

"Tidak usah kakek. Aku sudah kenyang." Narutopun duduk di sebelah kakek Jiraiya di atas batu yang sama diduduki Jiraiya.

"Naruto. Ingatlah pesan kakek. Jangan pernah membunuh seekor katak kalau kau tidak mau kena kutukan."

Aneh. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar hal yang sama dari mulut kakeknya itu.

"I-iya kakek. Aku akan mengingat pesan kakek."

"Kalau begitu kau mau jadi umpan?"

"Umpan apa kek?"

"Itu!" kakek Jiraiya menunjuk sesuatu di dalam kolam.

'Apa itu?' pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba seekor katak raksasa melompat keluar dari dalam kolam. Naruto sangat terkejut. Itu katak yang sama dilihat di mimpinya.

"Ayo. Kau mau jadi umpan?" kakek Jiraiya menarik tangan Naruto dan mengikatnya dengan tali pancingannya.

"Tidak kek! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun ia tidak berhasil. Ia sudah terlanjur diikat dengan kuat dengan tali pancingan itu.

Kemudian kakek Jiraiya bersiap akan melemparkan Naruto ke kolam.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkk!" teriaknya. Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ah mimpi lagi.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar Naruto berangkat sekolah. Hari ini ia tidak terlambat karena bangun terlalu awal karena mimpi itu.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." sapa Naruto saat melihat Sakura sedang sibuk membaca buku pelajaran Biologi untuk kegiatan praktek nanti.

"Hmm. Ohayou juga Naruto." balas Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Kemudian ia ingat sesuatu dan memandang Naruto. "Kau tidak lupa membawa kataknya kan?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu tidak. Ada di tasku. Ambil saja kalau kau mau lihat."

"Ah, tidak usah. Tapi sebaiknya kau keluarkan."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengeluarkan katak-katak yang ada di dalam sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dari dalam tasnya. "Ini."

"Eh. Jangan berikan padaku. Kau saja yang simpan."

"Ya baiklah." Narutopun memasukkan kotak berisi katak itu kedalam lacinya. "Si pantat ayam itu belum datang ya?"

"Sasuke-kun? Ya, sepertinya dia belum datang."

"Ohayou Sakura-forehead." tiba-tiba Ino, sahabat Sakura yang berambut pirang panjang datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Apa sih Ino-pig? Ngapain teriak-teriak segala sih?" Sakura sedikit terganggu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, lihat nih!" Ino menyodorkan majalah terbitan hari itu pada Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman majalah itu.

Naruto yang merasa dicueki memilih untuk keluar. Mumpung bel belum berbunyi.

"Heh. Dasar perempuan." gumamnya dan berlalu ke kantin. Sepertinya ia lupa sarapan.

xxx

Akhirnya bel masukpun berbunyi. Detak jantung Naruto semakin tidak karuan. Pelajaran Biologi juga dimulai pada jam pertama. Tapi seseorang yang ditunggunya tidak datang.

"Sakura-chan." panggil Naruto pada gadis berambut pink yang duduk di depannya. Kemudian Sakura menoleh padanya. "Sepertinya Teme tidak masuk hari ini." lanjutnya lagi sambil melirik bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"Hmm. Iya ya. Jadi dia tidak ikut praktek hari ini dong?" Sakura tampak kecewa.

"Mungkin ia benar-benar jijik dengan katak, jadi dia memilih untuk tidak masuk."

"Kau ini. Jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Mungkin saja dia ada keperluan jadi tidak bisa masuk."

"Terserahlah. Tapi bagus tidak ada dia."

"Kau ini ada apasih sebenarnya dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Sudah kubilang kan. Aku tidak menyukai dia."

Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Kakashi-sensei akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan kelas. "Masing-masing kelompok tidak lupakan dengan kataknya?"

"Tidak sensei." jawab mereka serempak. Masing-masing mengeluarkan katak yang telah mereka tangkap. Ada yang kataknya terlalu kecil. Dan ada yang kataknya yang paling besar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke lab. Kita praktik di sana."

Dengan aba-aba yang diberikan Kakashi, semua murid kelas 2-B program IPA pergi ke laboratorium Biologi untuk melakukan praktek membedah katak. Laboratoriumnya luas. Semua perlengkapan praktek dan alat-alat labor tersusun rapi di raknya masing-masing.

"Duduklah perkelompok. Satu kelompok ada di setiap meja. Semua alat-alat keperluan praktek sudah tersedia di atas meja. Tapi sebelumnya cucilah tangan kalian."

Semua perintah dari Kakashi mereka kerjakan. Sakura dan Naruto terpaksa hanya berdua saja karena Sasuke tidak hadir pada hari ini.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya keluarkanlah katak yang sudah kalian siapkan. Dan kerjakanlah sesuai dengan langkah kerjanya yang ada di buku cetak di halaman 39."

Maka, masing-masing kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang itu melakukan apa yang diintruksikan Kakashi. Kakashi berjalan berkeliling sambil memantau kerja anak-anak didiknya. Dan sampailah ia di meja Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kenapa belum kalian kerjakan?"

"I-iya sensei, kami sedang membaca langkah kerjanya sensei." jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk buku cetak Biologi yang terkambang di meja. Padahal sebenarnya ia jijik. Dan tidak mau menyentuh katak. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tidak tahu caranya.

"Kalian hanya berdua saja?"

"Iya sensei. Hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk." jawab Naruto.

"Ohh, Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, aku hampir lupa. Uchiha Sasuke tidak masuk karena sakit. Baiklah teruskan kerja kalian. Kalau ada kesulitan silahkan tanyakan padaku."

"Baik sensei."

Kakashi melanjutkan acara kelilingnya.

"Naruto, kau saja yang belah kataknya."

"Kau saja. Aku tidak tau caranya."

"Tapi Naruto, aku benar-benar jijik. Kau saja. Biar aku intruksikan."

Terpaksa Naruto harus melakukannya. Sial saja. Si Pantat Ayam itu tidak masuk. Padahal ia tidak berniat membunuh katak itu. Ia takut akan terkena kutukan, seperti yang di sampaikan kakek Jiraiya. Ia sampai mimpi dua kali dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat dia percaya.

"Baiklah. Ini demi kau Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto.

"Oke. Ikuti intruksi dariku ya?"

'Ah, bagaimana ini. kalau mimpi itu benar-benar kenyataan bagaimana?' batin Naruto. Tapi sudah terlambat. Ia sudah melakukannya. Katak malang itu sudah dibelah perutnya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak tega. 'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku. Kami-sama, jangan kutuk aku.'

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita cukupkan sampai di sini. Hasil kerja kalian bagus. Kalian dapat menyimpulkan tujuan dari praktek hari ini. Oke, kalian boleh istirahat." Kakashi keluar dari lab dan diikuti murid-muridnya, ada yang ke kantin, perpustakaan dan lain-lain.

Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk ke kantin.

"Bibi. Aku pesan ramennya dua." teriak Naruto pada penjaga kantin. Dan ia kembali ke meja tempat Sakura duduk dengan Ino.

"Ino. Kau tidak pesan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku sedang diet." jawab Ino.

"Heh? Diet apanya? Badan sudah kurus begitu masih mau diet." sindir Naruto.

"Apa katamu?" Ino sudah siap-siap dengan kepalan tinjunya ingin menjitak Naruto.

"Hehe maaf Ino. Kamu tidak kurus kok. Kamu gendut, makanya butuh diet." cengir Naruto.

"Heh? Aku gendut? Narutoooo!" Ino menjitak Naruto di kepalanya. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sehabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Aduh! Kau ini! dibilang kurus salah. Dibilang gendut juga salah." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Ino.

"Sudahlah! kalian ribut sekali." cegah Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau ke tempat Shikamaru dulu." Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Cieeee. Kangen pacar nih?" ejek Naruto. Sedangkan Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung menghilang mencari Shikamaru. Shikamaru juga merupakan sahabat dekat Naruto, bahkan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Shikamaru anak yang jenius, tapi sayang dia pemalas dan kerjaannya hanya tidur. Ah, paling-paling si Tukang Tidur itu sedang tidur di atap sekolah atau di perpustakaan. Aneh. Kenapa Ino mau dengan dia ya?

Sepeninggalan Ino, Sakura dan Naruto tinggal berdua saja. Dan datanglah pesanan mereka. Naruto ingin sekali menceritakan mimpinya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Ayo bicara saja. Ada apa memangnya?"

Naruto mulai menyeruput mie-nya begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Begini Sakura-chan. Aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto, tapi ia tetap menyeruput mie-nya.

"Aku bermimpi tentang katak."

"Kau mimpi menikah dengan katak?" canda Sakura.

"Eh? Bukan! Bukan begitu. Aku mimpi di datangi kakek Jiraiya."

"Kakekmu yang meninggal 2 tahun lalu itu?"

"Iya. Dia berpesan aku tidak boleh membunuh katak, kalau aku tidak mau kena kutukan." ungkap Naruto serius.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Itukan hanya mimpi."

"Iya. Masalahnya aku sudah dua kali mimpi yang sama. Bertemu kakek Jiraiya dan dia berpesan aku tidak boleh membunuh katak. Bagaimana ini? aku sudah membunuh seekor katak." Naruto khawatir pesan kakeknya akan benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana kalau ia di kutuk jadi katak?

"Ya. Mimpi itukan bunga tidur dan itu wajar. Setiap orang juga bermimpi."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar dikutuk?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto. Mimpi tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Yah, kecuali pada sebagian orang, hanya sebagian kecil."

"Bagaimana aku termasuk dalam sebagian kecil itu?"

"Ayolah Naruto, percayalah padaku. Wajar kok bermimpi seperti itu. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu percaya pada mimpi."

"Hmm. Baiklah. Semoga kamu benar."

Naruto kembali menyeruput mie-nya hingga habis.

"Umm. Naruto. Sebaiknya sepulang sekolah nanti kita mengunjungi Sasuke-kun ya?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Merepotkanku saja. Nanti aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Hari ini kami mau maen ke rumahnya Kiba. Katanya ada game baru."

"Ayolah Naruto. Sebentar saja. Itung-itung kita kenalan dengan keluarganya." Sakura memohon.

"Hah. Kau sendiri sajalah." ucap Naruto malas.

"Ayolah Naruto. Aku malu sendirian."

"Ck. Baiklah. Aku tidak tega melihatmu memohon seperti itu padaku."

Sakura akhirnya tersenyum juga.

"Pasti banyak cewe lain yang ikut kalau tahu kita akan pergi."

"Makanya jangan dikasih tahu. Hanya kita berdua saja."

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. Hanya sebentar saja ya?"

"Oke."

Naruto menangkap apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Ia tahu, gadis itu menyukai Sasuke. Dan ia serius akan hal itu. Tidak apalah, yang penting Sakura bahagia. Ada perasaan kecewa di hati Naruto.

xxx

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Sakura, bahwa ia akan ikut pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Cukup dengan berjalan kaki saja, mereka sampai ke kompleks perumahan clan Uchiha. Kompleks perumahan ini tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, makanya cukup ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki saja.

"Benar di sini rumah si Pantat Ayam itu?" tanya Naruto saat memasuki gerbang kompleks perumahan itu.

"Iya. Kalau tidak percaya kita tanya saja sama satpam itu."

Mereka berdua mendatangi satpam yang sedang berjaga di pintu gerbang.

"Maaf paman, kami numpang tanya. Apa benar di sini kompleks perumahan clan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura pada satpam itu.

"Iya benar. Kalian ada perlu apa ya?"

"Kami mau mengunjungi rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Paman tahu rumahnya yang mana?"

"Oh. Uchiha Sasuke? Kalian siapanya ya?"

"Kami teman sekelasnya. Katanya dia sedang sakit, jadi kami datang untuk menjenguknya." jawab Sakura lagi.

"Rumahnya nomor 6A. Cari saja rumah bernomor 6 di gang A. Ada tulisannya di sana."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya Paman. Ayo Naruto kita pergi." kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Mereka berduapun berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi di kompleks Uchiha itu. Memang, di sana rumahnya mewah-mewah semua. Tapi sayang, kelihatan sepi. Sampailah mereka di jalan gang A. Mereka segera mencari rumah bernomor 6.

"Benar ini rumahnya?" tanya Naruto saat menemukan rumah bernomor 6. Rumah itu juga termasuk rumah mewah. Dan kelihatannya memang sepi.

"Iya. Ini rumah bernomor 6 diantara rumah bernomor 5 dan 7." jawab Sakura meyakinkan.

"Rumahnya besar sekali ya?" Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Ayo kita masuk." Sakura mendorong pagarnya. Ia lupa bahwa ada bel di tembok di sisi pagar. Mereka berduapun masuk dan langsung menghampiri pintu rumah. Tampak ada sebuah mobil sedan bewarna hitam yang terparkir di bagasinya. Benar orang kaya.

"Permisi." teriak Naruto di depan pintu.

"Eh, Naruto ada belnya." cegah Sakura sebelum Naruto merusak gendang telinganya sambil menunjuk bel.

Naruto memencetnya sekali.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang membukakan pintu.

Sekali lagi.

Masih belum ada.

Naruto ingin memencetnya untuk kali ketiganya tapi buru-buru di cegah Sakura lagi.

"Eh. Naruto! Bersabarlah!"

Tidak lama kemudian pintupun terbuka. Keluarlah seorang wanita berambut donker, usianya sekitar 40-an. Wajahnya mirip Sasuke. Mungkin ibunya.

"Konnichiwa." ucap Sakura cepat.

"Konnichiwa. Kalian siapa ya?" tanya wanita itu ramah masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, dan ini temanku Uzumaki Naruto." kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dan Naruto. "Maaf, apa benar ini rumah Uchiha Sasuke?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya benar. Aku Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke." jawab wanita bernama Mikoto yang ternyata adalah ibunya Sasuke. "Kalian ada perlu apa?"

"Begini bibi, kami teman sekolahnya Sasuke. Kami dengar dia sakit, jadi kami datang kesini untuk menjenguknya."

"Oh. Iya, Sasuke memang sedang sakit, kemarin dia pulang basah kuyup, dan malamnya kena flu deh. Kamu pacarnya Sasuke ya?" tanya bibi Mikoto sambil tersenyum mendekat ke wajah Sakura.

Tentu Sakura blushing mendengar hal itu. "Bu-bukan bibi, bukan, aku cuma teman sekelasnya Sasuke." bantahnya langsung. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak terima dengan hal ini.

"Wah, padahal kamu manis. Cocok sekali jadi pacarnya Sasuke. Tapi tidak apalah. Ayo silahkan masuk." ajak bibi Mikoto. Sakura dan Naruto mengikuti di belakang.

'Apa-apaan itu? Aku saja tidak pernah disangka jadi pacarnya Sakura walaupun kami berteman dekat' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, kedua sahabat itu dibuat terkagum-kagum karena kemewahan isi rumah milik keluarga Uchiha itu. Semua perabotannya adalah barang mewah. Dan yang paling menarik hati Sakura adalah, lampu gantung antik yang tergantung di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo ikut aku. Sasuke ada di kamarnya." ajak Mikoto lagi pada mereka. Mereka semua naik ke lantai atas melalui tangga. Kamarnya Sasuke ada di lantai dua.

"Nah, ini kamar Sasuke. Masuklah."

"Terima kasih bibi." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan turun mengambil minuman untuk kalian." katanya lagi dan berbalik ke arah tangga untuk turun ke bawah.

"Permisi..." ucap Sakura pelan di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura mencoba mengetuk pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hn. Masuklah." jawab suara dari dalam.

Dengan pelan, Sakura mendorong pintu itu agar mereka bisa masuk.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengikutinya di belakang untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke tengah berbaring setengah duduk di tempat tidur king size-nya itu.

"Hn. Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"Heh. Teme! Bukannya senang ditengokin malah kami disambut dingin begitu." kata Naruto jengkel.

"Sudahlah Naruto!" kata Sakura memperingati sebelum terjadi adu mulut diantara mereka. "Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya lagin bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Dasar manusia pelit kata!

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka. Tapi bibi Mikoto segera masuk membawakan minuman untuk Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ini minumlah." kata bibi Mikoto sambil meletakkan nampan tempat gelas berisi jus untuk mereka di meja di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Iya, bibi terima kasih." ucap Sakura pada bibi Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke. dia pacarmu kan?" tanya bibi Mikoto sambil menunjuk Sakura. Tentu Sakura kaget dan Naruto tidak senang atas pertanyaan ini.

"Bibi, kan sudah kubilang. Aku bukan pacar Sasuke-kun. Aku Cuma teman sekelasnya!" jawab Sakura blushing.

"Masih belum ya? Ya sudah, kalian pacaran saja nanti." katanya lagi sambil tertawa dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Jangan dengarkan kata ibuku!" ucap Sasuke cepat sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa masam dan Naruto ingin muntah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Lagian mana mungkin Sasuke-kun akan jadi pacarku."

Sasuke memberikan tatapan sinisnya pada Naruto dan tentu dibalas dengan tatapan sinis pula.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi.

"Umm, sepertinya kami harus pulang. Cepat sembuh ya Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura, sepertinya memang sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Merekakan sudah tahu keadaan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan langsung turun ke lantai bawah. Mereka bertemu lagi dengan bibi Mikoto.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya bibi. Sepertinya keadaan Sasuke-kun sudah baikan."

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kalian main lagi ke sini ya.."

"I-iya bibi. Kalau ada kesempatan lagi, kami pasti akan kesini lagi."

Naruto hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi bibi." Sakura dan Naruto segera melangkah ke luar rumah dan mereka pulang.

Setelah melewati gerbang keluar dari kompleks, mereka berpisah. Naruto ingin pergi ke rumah Kiba, dan mungkin akan pulang saat malam nanti. Maklumlah, malam minggu, satu malam untuk bebas dari pekerjaan rumah.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia memilih untuk pulang. Tidak ada alasan lain lagi agar dia bisa keluar rumah. Jadi gadis berambut pink itu hanya pulang berjalan kaki, toh jarak kompleks perumahan Uchiha juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

xxx

Malampun tiba. Naruto belum juga kembali dari rumah Kiba. Sakura merasa bosan, biasanya saat malam minggu kalau ada Naruto di apartemennya, gadis itu akan main ke rumahnya, main game atau apalah. Ya. Semenjak Naruto kehilangan orang tuanya setahun yang lalu, Sakura lebih bersedia menemaninya. Karena ia tahu, Naruto sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu. Setelah makan malam, Sakura memilih untuk tiduran di kamarnya.

Gadis itu, tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi siang tadi. Ia tidak menyangka, ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke akan menyangkanya sebagai pacar Uchiha Sasuke. hei? Siapa gadis yang tidak akan gila oleh hal itu? Menjadi pacar seorang pangeran sekolah. Tampan, kaya, keren dan hal lain yang pasti seorang gadis sangat ingin menjadi kekasihnya ada pada dirinya.

Ah, seandainya Sakura benar-benar pacarnya Sasuke. Oi! Haruno Sakura! Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi! Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau menjadi pacarmu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melirikmu, jangankan melirikmu, menanyakan tentang dirimu saja dia tidak pernah! Apalagi dia akan menjadi kekasihmu. Pikirkanlah!

"Ah! Aku pusing!" teriaknya frustasi.

Di lain tempat. Sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto sudah pulang. Pemuda berambut blonde itu baru saja kembali dari rumah Kiba. Dia segera masuk ke apartemennya, udara dingin di malam hari membuat ia menggigil. Oh, sudah pukul 10 malam rupanya. Mau tak mau Naruto tetap mandi. Kulitnya yang lengket benar-benar tidak enak dibawa tidur.

Sehabis mandi, dengan air panas tentunya, kantuk sudah menyerang Naruto duluan. Ia segera berbaring. Dan beberapa kejap kemudian matanya mulai perlahan tertutup dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

Siang itu, Naruto tidak tahu ia ada dimana. Hanya ada hutan pinus di sekelilingnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak tahu arah, ia terus melangkah ke depan. Masih pohon pinus yang ia temui. Ia mulai lelah. Dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Naruto..."

Seseorang memanggilnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa. Pemuda itu bangkit dan melankutkan perjalanan tak menentunya. Ia hanya mengikuti suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Naruto..."

Sekali lagi. Suara itu menyebut namanya. Naruto mulai takut.

"Kau melanggar laranganku Naruto!"

Suara itu mulai berbicara. Naruto kenal dengan suara itu, tapi wujud pemilik suara itu masih belum terlihat. Naruto tetap berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Kau melanggar laranganku Naruto."

Suara itu lagi.

"Kakek?" teriak Naruto. Ia kenal, suara itu adalah suara kakek Jiraiya. Tapi di mana dia? Kenapa hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar?

"Kau benar-benar akan dikutuk Naruto."

Suara itu mulai terdengar berang.

"Tidak kakek!"

"Kau telah melanggar laranganku! Sudah kubilang jangan membunuh katak barang seekorpun!"

"Kakek, maafkan aku!" teriak Naruto. Ia takut kalau kutukan itu akan benar-benar terjadi. "Kakek..."

"Kau akan menjadi katak! Hiduplah sebagai katak karena kesalahanmu Naruto!"

"Tidak kakek! Tidak! Aku tidak mau jadi katak!"

"Sudah terlambat Naruto! Kutukan itu telah menimpa dirimu!"

"Kakeeeekkk..."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari kakek Jiraiya.

"Tidaaaaaakkk..."

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar takut. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Badannya menggigil.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bersinar. Perlahan tubuhnya menyusut.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" katanya memandang kedua tangannya yang mengeluarkan sinar terang. Perlahan tapi pasti, jari-jari tangannya terhubung seperti memiliki selaput.

"Ti-tidaaaaaakkk..." Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia panik. Ia benar-benar berubah menjadi katak. Hijau, dingin, melompat-lompat dan tentu saja, berlendir.

Naruto dengan tubuh kataknya melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur, tempat di mana Naruto tidur dan bermimpi tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" ia masih belum percaya dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Naruto, atau si Katak, benar-benar malang. Ia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Naruto?" tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya Naruto lupa lagi mengunci apartemennya semalam.

"Sakura-chan.." gumam Naruto dalam tubuh kataknya. Ia tahu, gadis itu tidak akan senang melihatnya sekarang, gadis itu benci katak, ia jijik dengan katak. Naruto sudah putus asa sekarang.

"Naruto?" panggil gadis itu lagi. "Hmm. Kemana dia? Tumben dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali." Kata gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto? Apa kau di dalam?" gadis itu memanggil Naruto di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"..."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari balik pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Aneh! Kemana dia?" tidak menemukan Naruto, gadis itu memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto. Mungkin Naruto keluar, begitu pikirnya.

"Sakura-chan! Aku disini..." teriak Naruto yang sudah menjadi katak itu sambil melompat-lompat. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Naruto melompat-lompat di belakang Sakura mengikuti langkah kemana gadis itu akan pergi.

Ternyata Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto juga mengikuti di belakang. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak terlihat oleh mata emerald yang menurut Naruto itu indah milik gadis berambut pink itu. Naruto memilih untuk sembunyi di bawah tempat tidur Sakura.

Kamar yang didominasikan bewarna pink ini membuatnya sedikit malu, maklumlah, ia belum pernah masuk ke kamar Sakura semenjak mereka menginjak remaja. Walaupun ada di bawah tempat tidur, Naruto tetap bisa mengawasi apa yang di lakukan Sakura. Sekali lagi, ia berusaha tidak terlihat oleh gadis pink itu.

Sambil bersenandung, Sakura tiba-tiba membuka baju kaos bewarna pink yang menutupi tubuh ramping gadis itu.

"Eh? Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" gumam Naruto. Ia segera menutup mata kataknya. Kalau ia teruskan fict ini akan menjurus ke rated M. Lagi pula, Naruto belum saatnya ia melihat tubuh Sakura telanjang.

Senandungan gadis itu menjauh. Naruto buru-buru membuka matanya lagi dan sudah tidak menemukan gadis itu lagi. Oh, ternyata Sakura mau mandi. Naruto benar-benar malu. Jika gadis itu tahu hal ini, pasti dia akan dipukul habis-habisan.

Sekarang Naruto hanya menunggu waktu, jadi ia memilih untuk menginap di bawah kolong tempat tidur milik Sakura. Ia akan menunggu sampai besok. Dan akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada gadis itu.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N:**

**Nah. Sudah apdetkan? Apa terlalu pendek ya? Apa semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab? Maaf kalau sedikit OOC, trus banyak typonya, saya sadar fict ini masih ancur. Heheh.**

**Okeh! Seperti biasa saya minta riviewnya...**

**Special thanks to: Thia2rha, Wi3nter, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Ultach Fussy Chan, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Saruwatari Yumi, Sabaku Tema-chan.**

**Thanks juga buat yang udah baca tapi gak riview.**

(^^)

**-Rain Vegard-**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**THE FROG PRINCE: RAIN**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Romance ancur, Typo dan sejenisnya, Kelamaan apdet. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas efek dari membaca fict ini, tidak suka tidak usah baca!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Naruto memiliki rencana. Ia akan ikut ke sekolah dengan Sakura dengan cara bersembunyi di tas milik gadis itu. Ia tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran hari ini. Jadi, setelah pagi datang, Naruto buru-buru masuk ke dalam tas bewarna pink yang ditaruhnya di atas meja. Untung Sakura sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi jadi ia punya kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam tas milik Sakura. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto melompat-lompat ke atas kursi yang ada di dekat meja itu. Hup. Berhasil. Lelah memang. Diulanginya lagi melompat. Naruto mengeluarkan semua tenaganya, dengan sekali lompatan Naruto berhasil mencapai meja. Ia segera masuk kedalam tas itu.

Sakurapun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. ia telah berpakaian lengkap dengan seragam sekolah. Ia berniat membangunkan Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto itu susah sekali bangunnya. Sakura segera keluar dan menuju ke apartemen Naruto yang ada di depan apartmennya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Narutoooo..." teriaknya keras.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura memilih masuk karena pintunya memang tidak di kunci.

"Naruto.. ayo bangun.." teriaknya di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" gumamnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Lagi. Ia tidak menemukan pemuda berambut pirang itu tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm. Apa dia sudah bangun duluan?"

"Narutoooo..." teriak gadis itu lagi.

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Huh! Kemana sih dia? Gak mungkinkan dia udah berangkat ke sekolah jam segini?" menyerah, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari apartemen milik Naruto dan kembali ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya ibu Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Naruto.. tidak ada bu." jawabnya lesu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana pemuda itu pergi.

"Mungkin sudah berangkat duluan." ucap Ibu Sakura menenangkan.

"Tapi bu, itu gak mungkin. Jam segini masih belum ada orang di sekolah. Lagian dari kemaren aku juga gak liat dia." Sakura mulai cemas. Memang, sejak kemaren gadis itu tidak melihat batang hidung Naruto.

"Hmm.. sudahlah, jangan khawatir, dia pasti pulang. Atau mungkin dia pergi kerumah temannya dan menginap di sana." kata ibu Sakura menenangkan.

"Semoga ibu benar."

"Ayo sarapan dulu."

xrainx

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura masih belum melihat Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun..boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke yang baru saja datang dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Hn. Apa?" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa semalam Naruto datang kerumahmu?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Si Dobe maksudmu? Tidak. Kalaupun dia datang tidak akan kuizinkan masuk ke rumahku." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Hmm. Begitu ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan si Bodoh itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Ya sudahlah, mungkin dia akan datang terlambat' pikir Sakura. Yah, sebenarnya dia memang cemas. Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto menghilang seperti ini.

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto.

"Tuh kan! Dia pasti bolos. Kemana sih dia? Dasar bodoh! Awas saja nanti kalo ketemu di rumah!" omel Sakura kesal.

"Baiklah. Keluarkan buku kalian." kata Kurenai-sensei. Beliau ini mengajar Matematika. Terkenal guru paling disiplin seantero sekolah. Galaknya juga lumayan.

Saat Sakura mengambil buku di dalam tasnya, ia meraba-raba ke dalam tas dan tidak sengaja memegang sesuatu yang dingin, licin dan saat dia mencoba memastikan apa yang dipegangnya...

"KYAAAAAAAA ADA KATAK DI TASKU...KYAAAAA" jeritnya setengah mati ketakutan.

Sontak semua perhatian teralihkan kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak Haruno Sakura?" hardik Kurenai-sensei.

"A-ada katak di tasku..." lirih Sakura.

Sasuke yang sigap di belakang Sakura segera menghampirinya dan mengambil tas bewarna pink itu. Ia lihat kedalam dan memang benar ada seekor katak kecil bewarna hijau. Dengan sedikit jijik diangkatnya katak itu dengan memegang salah satu kaki katak malang itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Katak alias Naruto meronta-ronta di tangan Sasuke.

"Ini?" katanya memperlihatkan katak itu pada Sakura.

"Ja-jauhkan katak itu dariku!" histeris Sakura.

"Hn. Baiklah." kata Sasuke ingin melemparkan katak itu keluar jendela.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan dilemparkan ke jendela!" cegah Sakura merasa kasihan pada katak yang akan dilemparkan keluar jendela dari lantai tingkat 2. Ayolah! Katak itu pasti tidak akan hidup saat tiba di bawah. "Kembalikan saja ke rawa." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ck. Kau saja yang kembalikan!" tolak Sasuke malas.

"Ya sudahlah. Uchiha Sasuke kau yang bawa katak itu kembali ke rawa dan kau Haruno Sakura ikut dengan Uchiha ke rawa!" perintah Kurenai-sensei. "Aku tidak mau pelajaranku terganggu hanya karena seekor katak. Pergilah kalian berdua!"

"Baik Sensei." jawab mereka serentak. Tentu ini membuat Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid perempuan yang ada di ruangan kelas itu. Dia dan Uchiha Sasuke akan pergi ke rawa di belakang sekolah hanya berdua saja. Ayolah. Siapa yang tidak iri?

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti perintah Kurenai-sensei. Yah, sebenarnya ia tidak mau pergi ke rawa itu lagi. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke rawa itu melalui gerbang belakang sekolah.

"Hn! Ini gara-gara kau. Aku harus ketinggalan pelajaran hanya karena harus membuang katak sialan ini ke rawa." ucap Sasuke seraya melempar katak malang itu kembali ke rawa.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya padaku?"

"Hn. Mana aku tahu. Aku tidak ikut campur masalahmu. Sekarang kau mau balik atau tetap disini?" Sasuke berbalik untuk kembali ke kelas.

"I-iya tunggu aku!" dengan bergegas Sakura mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya, namun sesaat ia melihat kebelakang, ke tempat sang katak di buang.

xrainx

"Heh! Sialan! Kenapa aku dibuang di sini?" omel Naruto setelah acara pembuangan dirinya selesai. Katak malang itu berenang sendirian di dalam rawa yang dingin dan penuh lumpur itu. "Hueeh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!"

Benar-benar Naruto yang malang.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Naruto sang katak sudah benar-benar putus asa. Ia ingin kembali menjadi manusia lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan kakek Jiraiya memberinya kutukan aneh itu. Dengan hati sedih Naruto tetap bertengger di atas daun teratai yang tumbuh di rawa.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang bersinar datang dan mengelilingi tubuh katak Naruto. Sesuatu seperti kunang-kunang yang terbang kesana-kemari. Dengan jengkel Naruto hanya memperhatikan kunang-kunang yang sedang terbang di sekitar wajahnya tersebut. Err.. kunang-kunang itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kunang-kunang sialan! Kumakan saja kau!" umpat Naruto. Ia segera menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang untuk menangkap kunang-kunang tersebut. Tapi dengan kelincahan kunang-kunang itu berhasil menghindari lidah katak Naruto yang panjang. Tapi hal itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal, karna kunang-kunang itu terus saja terbang di dekat wajahnya.

"Hei! Jangan makan aku!" kata kunang-kunang itu.

"Eh? Kunang-kunang bisa bicara?" tanya Naruto kaget setelah mendengar kunang-kunang itu berbicara.

"Aku bukan kunang-kunang. Jangan kau samakan aku dengan serangga itu!" protes kunang-kunang tersebut.

"Kalau kau bukan kunang-kunang, lalu apa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat seekor serangga bersinar yang tidak mengakui dirinya adalah kunang-kunang.

"Aku Peri!"

"... HAH?"

Benda bersinar tersebutpun menampilkan wujudnya. Tubuhnya seperti tubuh manusia, hanya saja berukuran lebih kecil, kira-kira hanya sebesar jari. Rambutnya panjang bewarna hitam. Dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan sinar dan tidak lupa sayap kecil yang ada dipunggungnya, menandakan ia benar-benar seorang peri.

"Kau.. benar-benar peri?" tanya Naruto yang sangat terkejut melihat sosok kecil di hadapannya.

"Ya! Perkenalkan, namaku Haku." ucap sang peri yang mengaku bernama Haku.

"Hmm.. a-aku Naruto."

"Ya-ya. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah manusia yang dikutuk menjadi katak." Ujar Haku sambil memangku kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan tubuh Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Untuk itulah aku diutus. Aku dikirim ke sini untuk membantumu. Seorang kakek mesum berambut putih yang mengutusku." jelas Haku.

'Pasti kakek Jiraiya' pikir Naruto. "Jadi kau bisa membantuku? Bisakah kau mengembalikanku menjadi manusia lagi?" pinta Naruto.

"Hmm.. aku bisa, tapi.. sihirku tidak terlalu kuat untuk benar-benar mengembalikanmu menjadi manusia lagi." kata Haku sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, artinya kau hanya bisa menjadi manusia saat matahari terbit, dan saat matahari terbenam kau akan berubah menjadi katak. Dan sebaiknya pastikan tidak seorangpun yang tahu tentang ini."

Naruto menghela napas berat. Baiklah.. dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba."

Sang peri bernama Haku itupun memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia merapalkan sebuah mantra yang Naruto tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Kemudian dari tangan mungil Haku keluar sebuah sinar yang lebih terang. Dengan mulut yang masih komat-kamit membaca mantra, Hakupun melemparkan sinar itu ketubuh Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat sinar itu mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, dan perlahan-lahan menghilang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Haku kembali membuka matanya setelah ritualnya selesai. Eng.. belum terjadi apa-apa.

"Semoga saja mantra itu berhasil..." gumam Haku.

Naruto yang baru saja menerima sihir dari Haku terus mengamati kedua tangannya. Eng.. masih belum berubah.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa.." ujar Naruto yang masih terus mengamati kedua tangannya.

"Ah ya! kau harus menunggu matahari terbit!"

"Apa? Berarti aku harus di sini semalaman?" keluh Naruto. Terpaksa ia tidur di rawa yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Apalagi rawa ini sepi sekali, hingga kemungkinan yang tidak-tidak bisa saja terjadi.

xrainx

Matahari pagi baru saja menampakkan wujud cerahnya. Membangunkan kota yang tertidur dan memulai aktifitas yang melelahkan. Tapi, hati Sakura tidaklah secerah pagi ini. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, dari kemarin ia tidak melihat batang hidung pemuda itu, jangankan melihatnya, mendengar suara cemprengnya saja tidak.

Dengan langkah frustasi ia kembali ke kamar Naruto, kalau-kalau saja pemuda perambut pirang itu tiba-tiba saja ada di tempat tidur dan tidur dengan mendengkur. Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura memasuki apartemen Naruto. Masih sama seperti kemarin, sepi. Namun Sakura masih berharap pemuda itu berada di kamarnya. Dengan tiga kali ketukan Sakura masuk ke kamar milik Naruto. Ehm, masih sama seperti kemarin. Berantakan dan tidak adanya tanda-tanda Naruto yang kembali ke kamar ini.

Kecewa, Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan kembali ke apartemennya.

"Masih belum menemukan Naruto?" tanya Ibu Sakura. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah. "Yah, mungkin nanti ia akan kembali. Tunggu sajalah." kata Ibu Sakura menenangkan putrinya.

"Semoga saja." gumam Sakura penuh harap.

Selesai sarapan, Sakura berencana untuk langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Sekali lagi. Ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda berambut blonde itu.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sakura berangkat juga ke sekolah. Dengan langkah gontai ia melangkah masuk ke pekarangan sekolah. Dia juga tidak melihat Naruto di gerbang. Sakurapun mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di ruangan kelas, siapa tahu ia akan bertemu Naruto.

Oke, sekali lagi ia harus kecewa. Tidak ada Naruto di kelas ini atau di manapun.

"Kemana sih dia? Pergi gak bilang-bilang. Aku kan khawatir kalau dia kenapa-napa!" keluh Sakura setelah ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Hoi! Forehead!" sapa Ino. "Kenapa mukamu lesu begitu?" tanya Ino yang heran melihat sahabatnya yang tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Naruto gak pulang-pulang. Udah dua hari dia menghilang. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana." akhirnya Sakura bercerita.

"Ha? Naruto menghilang? Sudah dua hari? Kau tidak lapor polisi?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino. Soal polisi, ia memang belum kepikiran. Dengan wajah lesu, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Masih berharap Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari gerbang.

Tidak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi.

Sakura masih mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Bagaimana kalau ia di... ah tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Begitu pikir Sakura. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan lapangan sepak bola yang sedang sepi. Lalu ke gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba mata emerald Sakura menangkap sesuatu. Maksudnya, seseorang yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. I-itu.. Naruto! Akhirnya Sakura bisa tersenyum. Ingin sekali ia berteriak memanggil Naruto, tapi pelajaran sudah di mulai, dan ia tidak mau Asuma-sensei, guru fisikanya, memarahinya hanya karena ribut memanggil Naruto.

"Pig! Naruto kembali!" bisik Sakura pada Ino yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Ia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ia kelihatan baik-baik saja dan sedang menuju kemari." jawab Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kelas mereka di ketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Dan ternyata itu Naruto.

"Per-permisi Sensei. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena berlari melewati tangga menuju lantai dua. Asuma-sensei hanya meliriknya dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Narutopun masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke yang memang di sana tempat duduknya.

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil setengah berbisik.

"A-aku.. aku.. ah panjang ceritanya. Nanti akan aku ceritakan padamu!" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Sakura yang semula sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto kini sudah bisa lega mengetahui Naruto baik-baik saja.

xrainx

Karena kelelahan, Naruto ketiduran di jam pelajaran fisika Asuma-sensei, dan sebagai hukumannya, ia harus membersihkan labor fisika. Oke! Tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku bisa tidur, pikir Naruto.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Sakura yang masih penasaran pada Naruto, kemana saja ia menghilang selama hampir dua hari ini.

"Baiklah Naruto, ceritakan padaku! Kemana saja kau pergi? Sampai-sampai kau tidak bilang apapun padaku." tanya Sakura, setelah mereka di kantin dan memesan ramen porsi besar –tentunya untuk Naruto.

"Aku... eng..aku.. aku di.. uhm.. aku menginap di rumah temanku." Jawab Naruto dusta. Ia hampir saja mengatakan kalau ia di kutuk menjadi katak dan terjebak di rawa semalaman yang membuat ia tidak bisa pulang. Ia jadi teringat kata-kata Haku, kalau tidak boleh seorangpun tahu tentang itu.

"Menginap? Menginap di rumah temanmu?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya begitu saja.

"I-iya! Aku menginap di rumah Haku!"

"Haku? Siapa Haku?"

"Haku... temanku.. ia memintaku menginap di rumahnya."

Naruto kembali menyeruput mie-nya. Sedangkan Sakura mengerutkan dahi karena tidak percaya kata-kata Naruto.

"Setahuku, kau tidak pernah punya teman yang bernama Haku." selidik Sakura, ia sedikit curiga pada Naruto.

"Oh ya, Haku itu.. teman sepupuku.." elak Naruto.

"Sepupumu?" tanya Sakura lebih jauh lagi.

"I-iya, sepupu jauhku.. kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tidak biasanya kau menghilang seperti itu. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Ah.. ja-jangan begitu. Lihat aku baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran rubahnya. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh bersyukur. Ternyata.. Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya sudah. Aku minta maaf. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi lain kali jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini lagi ya?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. 'Aku tidak bisa janji, Sakura-chan' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak. Jika malam tiba, ia akan kembali lagi menjadi katak, dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang itu pada gadis berambut pink ini.

xrainx

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Pelajaran telah usai, dan semua murid Konoha High School telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Kecuali Naruto. Ya tentu saja. Ia masih harus menjalani hukuman dari Asuma-sensei yaitu membersihkan ruangan labor yang luasnya 'Na'udzubillah'.

Dengan hati yang dipaksakan untuk ikhlas, Naruto mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dengan baik. Mulai dari menyapu dan mengepel lantai, membersihkan kaca sampai membersihkan semua peralatan labor. Lelah memang. Tapi itu sudah menjadi resikonya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, hari sudah beranjak sore. Matahari telah bertengger di ufuk barat. Menandakan sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Dan itu artinya Naruto harus kembali lagi menjadi katak.

Akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan tugas. "Masih keburu." gumamnya sambil melihat jam tangan. Matahari masih belum terbenam, dan ia punya kesempatan untuk pulang ke apartemennya sebagai manusia. Ia tidak ingin di rawa terus saat malam. Terlalu menakutkan menurutnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto melangkah menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke lantai tiga –tempat apartemennya berada. Saat di depan apartemen Sakura, Naruto sengaja memelankan langkahnya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura memergokinya dan membuang waktunya yang sangat sedikit ini. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam!

Naruto segera masuk ke apartemennya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. "Harus menjadi katak lagi." keluhnya sesal. Tapi permasalahannya, ia masih belum tahu cara yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya menjadi manusia lagi. Haku harus bertanggung jawab atas ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya. Ya, matahari sudah terbenam. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mengecil, cahaya di tubuhnya semakin terang. Kemudian cahaya itu perlahan mulai pudar, menampakkan wujud kecil yang sedang melompa-lompat.

"Hah... padahal aku belum makan." keluh Naruto. Perutnya terasa keroncongan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa yang di makan katak ya? Masa iya nasi? Ah.. oh iya! Nyamuk! Apa? Nyamuk?

"Aku harus makan nyamuk?" keluh Naruto, lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah titik cahaya datang dan mengelilingi tubuh katak Naruto. "Pasti Haku." pikirnya.

"Haku?" tanya Naruto. Dan Hakupun langsung menampakkan wujudnya.

"Iya ini aku! Aku sudah tahu caranya agar kau bisa menjadi manusia lagi." kata Haku tepat di depan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa menjadi manusia lagi?" tanya Naruto senang. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan menjadi katak selama sisa hidupnya.

"Syaratnya adalah, kau harus mendapatkan ciuman dari gadis yang kau cintai!" jawab Haku mantap, padat dan tepat menusuk Naruto.

"Apa? Ci-ciuman?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia langsung membayangkan saat Sakura menciumnya. Ah...

"Iya! Ciuman!" jawab Haku sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Jadi..aku harus berciuman dengan Sakura-chan begitu?"

"Iya! Berciuman dengan Sakura-chan! Eh? Apa?"

"Kau bilang aku harus berciuman dengan gadis yang aku cintai. Dan gadis itu adalah Sakura-chan. Gadis yang kucintai seumur hidupku!"

"Oh.. jadi kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban darinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari gadis yang bernama Sakura-chan ini!" ucap Haku bersemangat. Wajah katak Naruto langsung merona merah.

"Narutooo!" teriak Sakura dari balik pintu memanggil Naruto.

"Eh, i-itu Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto terkejut karena Sakura yang berteriak memanggilnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk masuk saja.

"Naruto!" panggilnya lagi. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya diam, karena tidak mungkin menjawab dan kalaupun dijawab Sakura tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Kemana sih tuh anak? Ngilang lagi kan!" ucap Sakura kesal. Dengan hati yang meleda-ledak, Sakura berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia sungguh kesal. Ia meraih ganggang pintu dan menoleh ke belakang. Siapa tahu Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya. Ehmm.. tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tiba-tiba mata emeraldnya menangkap sesuatu. Kecil, bewarna hijau dan.. melompat-lompat.

"KYAAAAAAA! Katak!" jerit Sakura saat melihat makhluk malang itu.

Reflek tangan Sakura langsung meraih sapu yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu.

"Pergi kau katak!" teriak Sakura sambil menyodok-nyodok (?) katak tersebut dengan sapu. Katak malang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto sendiri berusaha melarikan diri. Ia melompat ke sana ke mari demi menghindari amukan sapu dari Sakura.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura lagi. Ia benar-benar geli dengan katak. Katak kecil itu melompat-lompat ke arahnya. Dan tentu saja Sakura semakin panik. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia segera membuka pintu dan lari ke luar, dan tidak lupa menutup pintu dengan sekali banting.

Naruto –sang katak, yang masih melompat-lompat sangat terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Ia shock. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sakura. Ah iya, Sakura kan benci katak.

Haku yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kembali mendekati Naruto. Ia juga sempat terkejut saat aksi sodok-sodokan (?) sapu yang menimpa Naruto.

"Jadi siapa gadis itu?" tanya Haku.

"Dia.. Sakura-chan." jawab Naruto lesu.

"Sakura-chan? Maksudmu, dia gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

"Iya! Hei! Dia tidak seburuk itu! Tadi dia hanya ketakutan saat melihatku. Yah kau tahu lah. Dia benci katak!"

"Hmm.. jadi begitu yah?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau benar-benar bisa menolongku?"

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha semampuku!" jawab Haku bersemangat. Tapi, Naruto tidak yakin. Dia hanya takut ciuman itu tidak bisa di dapatkannya mengingat Sakura benci katak. Dan sangat mustahil gadis itu akan menciumnya saat ia menjadi katak.

xrainx

Semalaman suntuk. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Hujan yang sejak tengah malam mengguyur kota Konoha masih belum reda. Yah, hujan, saat-saat yang disenangi para katak di luar sana. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Ia ingin sekali tertidur, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Semalaman ia berada di depan balkon. Hanya mengamati lalu lintas di luar melalui balkon kamarnya. Tubuhnya masih berupa katak, dan ini sudah hampir subuh. Sepertinya ia akan tertidur lagi di sekolah.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia masih memikirkan cara bagaimana ia mendapatkan err ciuman itu. Sejenak wajahnya terasa panas. Wajahnya merah padam. Err...

Pagi mulai menjelang. Hujan sudah reda, hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik tak berarti. Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan diri. Aktifitas pagi yang padat sudah banyak di lakukan orang. Sebagian masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur dan sebagian lagi sudah mulai menempuh kerasnya hari.

Dan itu artinya tubuh Naruto kembali lagi menjadi manusia.

Dengan cepat Naruto bersiap ke sekolah. Seragam rapi dan ah.. perut kosong. Dengan segera ia melesat ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. 'Semoga ramen cup yang kemaren masih ada' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Narutooo!" teriak Sakura dari pintu luar. Ah, apa gadis itu tidak capek berteriak terus?

Dengan segera Naruto langsung membukakan pintu. "Apa?" tanyanya sekaligus penyambutan pada gadis itu.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun? Semalam kau kemana? Aku mencarimu malah ketemu katak yang hiiiii..." tanya Sakura sambil merinding geli mengingat katak yang seenaknya masuk ke rumah Naruto.

"Uhmm. Eh itu.. aku kemaren menginap di tempat Haku lagi." jawab Naruto bohong.

"Haku? Hmm ya sudah. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan dan bunyi perut pertanda perutnya kosong. Naruto nyengir malu.

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung menarik lengan sahabatnya yang kelaparan itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah, seperti biasa. Naruto yang tidak membuat PR langsung meminjam buku Sakura untuk disalinnya. Saat mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya, tidak sengaja Naruto merasakan sesuatu, kecil dan ouch! Sesuatu itu menggigit tangannya. Naruto langsung membuka tasnya lebih lebar untuk melihat makhluk apa yang telah berani menggigit tangannya.

"Eh? Haku? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik saat menyadari makhluk kecil itu adalah Haku.

"Aku mengikutimu bodoh! Aku harus melihat apa yang terjadi selama kau di sekolah!" jawab Haku sedikit kesal.

"Ohh.. tapi jangan di sini. Kau sembunyi di mana kek!" usir Naruto. Ia mengambil tubuh Haku dan Haku segera mengambil wujud lalat yang bisa terbang ke sana ke mari untuk mengawasi Naruto.

Sesosok pemuda berdiri di samping meja Naruto. Ia memperhatikan sejak tadi Naruto berbicara sendiri.

"Kau sudah mulai gila ya Dobe?" tanya suara berat nan memuakkan. Uchiha Sasuke-teme.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Naruto cuek.

"Kau gila!"

Naruto hanya melemparkan deathglare pada Sasuke yang juga membalasnya dengan deathglare.

"Err.. kalian! Hentikanlah!" lerai Sakura.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" jawab Naruto cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" omel Sakura. Ia sudah mulai gerah dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran super tidak penting dari mereka.

Pelajaranpun dimulai. Seperti dugaannya, Naruto tertidur lagi saat belajar. Untunglah hari itu ia tidak mendapat hukuman, jadi ia bisa pulang lebih awal.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau pulang denganku?" tanya Naruto saat pelajaran telah usai.

"A-aku pulang dengan Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ha? Dia?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kau pulang saja duluan."

"Ino! Kau mau pulang denganku?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang denganmu?" jawab Ino sekenanya, "Forehead, aku duluan yah?"

"Bye bye Pig!"

Dengan kesal Naruto berjalan keluar setelah Ino. Ia kesal karena hari ini Sakura agak mencuekinya. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Eh, tunggu dulu. Terbesit ide untuk mengikuti Sakura dan Sasuke sepulang sekolah. Jangan-jangan mereka kencan? Ah tidak mungkin!

"Hei Naruto!" panggil Haku. Naruto yang di panggil tidak menggubris. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan berdua menuju stasiun kereta.

"Kemana sih mereka?" gumam Naruto.

PLAK

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di kepala kuning Naruto.

"Ittai! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Tanya Naruto pada Haku, ia mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat pukulan dari tangan mungil Haku.

"Aku panggil kau diam saja!" jawab Haku kesal.

"Iya! Ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mengikuti mereka! Aku tidak mau Sakura-ku di rebut oleh Teme sialan itu!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan dalam diam.

"Oh.. kau cemburu?" goda Haku.

Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai jawabannya.

Mulailah mereka membuntuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Sesampainya di stasiun Sasuke dan Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kereta. Naruto yang masih bingung dan sempat kehilangan mereka akhirnya dapat mengejar. Dengan cepat ia melesat ke dalam kereta tepat sebelum pintunya tertutup. Naruto mengamati ke sekelilingnya. Berdesak-desakan, dan ia tidak rela jika Sakura harus berdempetan dengan si Pantat Ayam itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berdiri di dalam kereta. Apalagi seorang wanita gendut yang menjepitnya, rasanya ia ingin mati.

Naruto masih mencari-cari dua sosok yang sejak tadi dibuntutinya. Ah ketemu! Sakura yang sedang duduk, dan Sasuke berdiri menghadapnya! Apa? Mereka sedang tersenyum! Tidak bisa di biarkan! Hati Naruto langsung panas saat melihatnya. Ingin sekali ia mendatangi mereka dan merusak suasana! Tapi ini masih di dalam kereta, menghampiri mereka sangat tidak mungkin, berhubung sangat sesak di sini.

Akhirnya kereta berhenti. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah keluar duluan sedangkan Naruto masih berjuang untuk keluar.

"Hah... ya ampun..." keluh Naruto setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan manusia. "Eh? Kemana mereka?" tanya Naruto dalam hati, ia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Misi ini belum berakhir!

Naruto segera melangkah menuju keluar stasiun. Kali saja ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Ternyata memang benar! Mereka masuk ke dalam supermarket yang terdapat di depan stasiun.

"Ck! Aku tunggu di sini saja! Terlalu beresiko jika aku masuk!" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia menunggu di depan supermarket.

Saat dua orang yang sedang ia buntuti keluar, Naruto segera bersembunyi di balik semak agar ia tidak kelihatan.

Hari sudah hampir sore. Jika Naruto tidak pulang sekarang ia akan kemalaman dan saat malam Naruto akan berubah lagi menjadi katak dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa pulang. Hemm.. pulang atau terus mengikuti mereka?

Tapi Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sial! Mereka naik bis. Baiklah, Naruto menyerah. Ia harus segera pulang. Akhirnya Naruto naik bis dengan jurusan berbeda, yaitu kembali ke apartemennya.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto hanya diam. Penumpang yang juga hanya sekitar lima orang menambah kesan sepi pada bus itu. Naruto memandang ke luar jendela bus. Tiba-tiba Haku muncul dan menempatkan diri di bahu Naruto.

"Hei! Ada apa? Kau melamun?" tanya Haku.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Pemuda berambut biru itu siapa?" tanya Haku lagi setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Dia.. Uchiha Sasuke. Si Pantat Ayam paling menyebalkan di dunia ini!" jawab Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Hei jangan keras-keras! Kau tidak mau kan semua penumpang di sini menganggapmu gila?" kata Haku memperingatkan.

Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Jadi.. dia sainganmu?"

"Ya begitulah..."

"Haha tenang saja kawan! Sakura-chan akan jatuh ke pelukanmu."

Naruto terseyum masam. Ya ya.. ia tidak yakin juga sebenarnya sih.

**To Be Continued**

**A.N**

**Huaaaaaa... apa-apaan ini? Udah apdetnya lama, ceritanya ancur pula! Huft.. ya segitu dulu deh. Heheh gak tau kapan nih bakal di apdet lagi, tapi saya usahain secepatnya.**

**Jadi, gimana? Serukah? Membosankankah? Gak jelaskah?**

**Soal lamanya apdet, saya apdet terakhir kali itu sekitar 7 atau 8 bulan yang lalu lah. Nah, saya apdetnya tepat sebelum Ujian Akhir Nasional di SMA. Jadi saya vakum dulu untuk persiapan mau jadi mahasiswa. Heheh, sekarang saya udah resmi jadi mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi negeri di kota Padang. Ada yang domisili di Padang?**

**Jadi terima kasih untuk yang nungguin fict gaje ini.**

**Karena kelamaan gak nulis, gaya penulisanku semakin hancur. Heheh, kritik dan sarannya dong.**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
